


[Podfic] Lasagna

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of museless22's story </p><p>Author's comment: When she discovered lasagna, it felt like a stroke of luck and genius. It was simple enough she was hard put to screw it up and there was so much that could be done with it; Make it with meat, make it without, make it with different types of cheeses, add different spices. It became a game to see how many different combinations she could make and if Henry ever noticed how limited their diet was he was kind enough not to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lasagna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664622) by [museless22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museless22/pseuds/museless22). 



 

 

**  
**

****

 

  


  


 

  
**Lenght** : 7:20 min

**Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/akjz/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUaT%2B-%2BLasagna%2B%2528by%2Bmuseless22%2529.mp3)  (mp3)

 

 


End file.
